


before the storm (the calm of the sea)

by uwuthority



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom colby, Brennen Taylor - Freeform, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Brennen, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, Kink, Light Angst, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Picnics, Stress Relief, Submissive Colby, Top Brennen, basically just a lot of smut, colby brock - Freeform, traphouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:36:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24840124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwuthority/pseuds/uwuthority
Summary: In which it's been a shitty day and Brennen just wants his Colby.
Relationships: Colby Brock/Brennen Taylor
Kudos: 17





	before the storm (the calm of the sea)

**Author's Note:**

> Rated "Mature" for a small sex scene at the end.

The decision was so unexpected, and it was such an easy transition into their dynamic that it was almost natural; in a way, pre-existing without either of them knowing that was what it was called.

Between them, was settled on two months after they first started dating, that one fateful night in November - November the twenty-fourth if you wanted to be exact. If you asked and really wanted to know, Colby could probably tell you the minute, hour and second that it all happened. Being conversed over hot and steaming mugs full of hot cocoa, soft kissing being shared in front of the small fireplace that sat at the back of Brennen's house - total power exchange unless the safe word was pulled. This was agreed on both ends, deciding on the commonly used traffic light system.

One of the agreements that the two made on this chilly night was Colby would always wait for Brennen at the front door, on his knees, unless the was a serious issue that prevented everything or Colby was late home from his own work. Brennen finished working at his office job at 5 am every night; Colby finished his own bakery job at three-thirty every afternoon, so he always had a significant amount of time to prepare himself, whether it was sex or cuddles or whatever that was needed from the older that day, he was more than willing to obey.

For example, this specific day. It had been cold, wet, and storming ever since Brennen had unwrapped himself from his beautiful boyfriend and, after kissing the latter male's forehead, drove to his work. The tan boy was expecting the day to clear up and to become pretty, but no such luck as the sky continued to open and pour. He sighed, disappointed. Brennen had planned a cute picnic for the two of them in the park, complete with dinner and wine. 

Then he had a shit ton of meeting that were scheduled with a five-minute break between them, each lasting roughly an hour-long, so the hazel-eyed man did not have any time to text his baby boy.

So, when he drove into the driveway and his suitcase opened, dropping all his important business papers into a muddy puddle, he practically lost his shit, internally screaming in frustration at his crappy day. All Brennen had wanted to do was have a relaxing, peaceful day in which he could pamper and spoil the hell out of Colby in the afternoon, and the rain had ruined it (along with all his business papers...).

Slamming through the front door, Brennen completely forgot about where his submissive was usually situated, on the right next to the frontal door, and barged in, letting his case fall and kicked it, hard, to the side, causing the younger and smaller boy to yelp quietly.

"Oh no, bubba, I'm so sorry," he said as gentle and caring as he could as cringed at his own actions against his sub and quickly closed the door, sliding down it and offering his arms out to him.

"'S okay," Colby responded in a soft and quiet tone, hesitating slightly before crawling into Brennen's lap and accepting the hug that he'd offered up in apology. Tan hands met brown hair and Brennen carded his hands through his lover's hair carefully, as though not to hurt Colby. 

"You are feeling okay, Sir?" Yet another thing agreed on that fateful night in November.

Brennen exhaled slowly through his nose in a half-attempted sigh, not really knowing where to start explaining his unusually shitty day to his s-type. "Um, I guess so? I mean, I didn't die today, so that's always good." He let out a fake laugh, and that was when Colby knew something was wrong with his dominant.

"Brennen..." he trailed off, dropping the ‘sir’ and pulling away from where he was previously tucked against the side of his boyfriend's soft neck, gripping the light-brown haired boy's cheeks while pecking his soft, pink lips repeatedly. "What's really wrong? You don't usually kick suitcases at me for no reason unless this is a new kink you wanted to try out?" Colby chuckled darkly, and Brennen groaned as he leaned his head against the door, resisting the urge to slam it against the cold, hardwood that covered the entrance. Fuck, he regretted doing that. He should have remembered that Colby was always there to greet him. He was a good boy; always have been, and always will be for his Sir.

“I just…” Brennen thought and looked at Colby’s face gazing up at him, waiting for an explanation. “I’m frustrated with this weather. I… I had plans for today… to do something with you… stupid rain…” Colby gasped and grinned wide, clapping his hands in excitement.

“What was this “thing”?” He giggled out happily, and the older could not help but grin at his boy’s childish behaviour.

“I was planning a cute picnic in the park, but then the rain happened, and it’s been such a shitty day to be alive. Like, there was meetings all say, and the receptionist kept calling the wrong number because they updated the phones, so I was forever picking up calls for other people. ” he sighed and leaned his head against the door again. “So that’s why I wasn’t able to text much today, which makes me sad because I love texting my bubba boy and checking in on him.” Colby smiled then nuzzled his nose back into Brennen’s neck and left it there for a few minutes, softly breathing in the scent that could only be described as woody aftershave and something was strictly Brennen, who was stroking the hair of the sub in his arms.

Brennen could feel his troubles and annoyances start to melt away as the weight of Colby shifted in his arms. He was not heavy, not at all. It was just reassuring, Brennen thought, to have the weight of someone that was so dependent on him bring him back down to earth. He rubbed the dyed-haired boy’s sides gently, smiling at the soft keen he let fall from his pink lips.

Meanwhile, Colby was slowly slipping into a light space at the gentle caresses he was feeling; in this moment, even though he had had a suitcase to the knee, so, so protected and loved. Any thoughts were slowly being washed from his brain like sand on a beach, and then it began to come to him that there was something they could still do.

“Sir?” He asked Brennen gently, who hummed and tightened his grip on the boy in response. “Do you still have all of the picnic stuff with you? Is it in the fridge or something like that?”

“No; I was getting it cooked by a café and then pick it up, but I ended up cancelling just before I came home. Why do you ask? Are you hungry?” He started to stand up with Colby still in his arms, but the younger boy stopped him.

“No, Sir. Well, yes, but that’s beside the point.” He extracted his head from the little crook of Brennen’s that he had been hiding in and looked at his dominant. “Possibly, could we set something up in the loungeroom, with like a fort and fairy lights and candles? And then we could make some sandwich’s and bring some of the lemonade I made, and I also brought stuff home from the bakery that me and the girls played around with. We could have that for dessert?” He sounded nervous to ask, and that made the Mexican male smile at the idea.

“Of course, baby, that’s an excellent idea. Thank you for suggesting it” At the praise, the submissive grinned happily and slipped slightly further into his space. “Are you okay to start on them while I get changed out of my suit and into something more casual? I will also bring down one of my hoodies for you. I don’t want you getting cold.”

“Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir.” Brennen smiled at Colby and kissed his lips gently, then got up slowly with Colby still in his arms, who in turn wrapped his legs around Brennen’s waist and arms around his neck while resting his head on the elder's shoulder. They made their way to the kitchen where he sat the younger boy on a seat, chuckling when he leaned up and puckered his lips for a kiss.

“Greedy, are we?” Brennen laughed as Colby slinked back and shrugged, smiling as the dominant kissed his pink lips again. “Get started, babe. I will be down with your hood soon/ Can you also put the heater on so it’s nice and cosy” He kissed the tip of his nose then made the journey to their shared room, pausing to stop to look at the various photographs of themselves up on the wall. One taken by a professional, where Colby was sitting between Brennen’s legs, back to chest, while looking up at his dominant, who was, in turn, looking down at him with a soft grin on his face.

The kind that only Colby could pull out of him.

Another one showed a photo of all their friends at the Trap House; Corey and Jake and Elton and Sam and Kat and Tara and Mike and Kevin and Colby and himself. Another a simple photo of just the two of them as silhouettes; backs faced to the camera as their fronts faced the far-off sunset, hands clasped, and faces turned towards each other.

As he got to the end of their ‘Hallway of Memories” (trademarked by Colby himself), Brennen smiled softly at the photo that was closest to their door, undoubtfully his favourite photo of the two. He had a similar lock screen, just taken in a different setting.

Colby kneeling on the soft grass of a greenfield, trees and whatnot around him, hands behind his back, looking up expectantly and loving into his own eyes, who was looking down with just as much love, fingertips underneath his baby boy’s chin, lifting it up.

Equal love. They were equals. Their discovered dynamic did not affect their relationship and their ability to communicate; if anything, it gave them more strength to communicate what they wanted and needed from the other person. Just because Colby submitted to Brennen, did not mean that Brennen was above Colby. It simply just meant that he dominated him, which was very different in its own way.

After brushing his fingers over his lover’s face, Brennen smiled again and quickly stripped his suit off, making sure that he hung it up. The last thing that he wanted was to have to iron in the morning – he was usually already late as it was, thanks for Colby’s usual morning cuddle cravings.

He rummaged through the drawer that contained his sweatpants and frowned. “Babe,” he yelled, waiting for the hum of “yes, Sir?” he knew he would get. Sure enough, he heard it and shouted back again. “Have you seen any of my sweatpants? There are none in my drawer.”

“I did some washing earlier today. They should be in the dryer, Sir,” Colby replied, raising his voice slightly to accommodate for the stretch of room between them, but making sure that his voice was still soft and gentle. Brennen thanked him and left for the dryer, finding them, and pulling them on while grabbing out two hoodies for them both. He walked back down their hallway and made his way back to where his boyfriend was slicing cucumber onto a cutting board, a small pile of other vegetables and such surrounding the knife slicing into the green fruit. Colby looked up and grinned, making a grabby hand at his dominant with his free arm. Brennen happily obliged and walked over to him, slipping behind him, and wrapping his arms around his waist.

“I’ve got a hoodie for you whenever you want it,” he mumbled against the brown hair boy’s neck, causing him to giggle and lean back into the elder’s touch. The two of them stayed that way for a while, just laying in the presence of the other. They allowed themselves to relax into the other’s grip and let themselves just be with each other. The silence that surrounded the pair was not uncomfortable; in fact, it was quite the opposite. Combined with the rain that was pattering on the rooftop, it was a perfect contrast to the shitty day.

“The sandwiches are made,” Colby said quietly, snapping the older out of the small little trance he had been in and shake his head hard, stepping back and away from the other male’s warm body, deciding to ignore the small whine that comes from his boyfriend.

“Sorry, I dozed off there. I will go and make a small fort if you are able to grab drinks and put the sandwiches on plates and bring them into the loungeroom. We can watch a movie or something if you would like, or just cuddle. It is up to you. This is your treat for being such a good boy this week.” Colby nodded in understanding. “What do you say?”

“Thank you, sir,” he muttered, blushing softly at the slip-up but smiling at the kiss placed on the centre of his forehead.

“You’re welcome. Now, meet me in the loungeroom whenever you’re ready.”

Brennen set off towards the house’s small lounge with the fireplace (which Colby had started, and, judging by the weak flame that it was producing, Brennen thought, it was a few hours old with no extra wood. Possibly set up when the submissive first came home from work.), grabbing a few chairs to prop up the blankets.

Slowly, slowly, and making that that everything was perfect, he set the chairs in place and draped blankets over the top of each, as well as grabbing the box of pillows and stuffed animals they had in the room and spreading it all over the floor underneath. It was in that moment that Colby walked into the living room and squealed, setting the tray down on the coffee table and grabbing a penguin stuffed animal, and Brennen nearly melted from the cuteness that was being radiated from his boyfriend as he held the purple foam as close to his body as he could.

They didn’t have an organised DDLB dynamic between them, and they didn’t feel the need for one, but Colby’s fascination with stuffed animals was a constant one, and it was something that Brennen found absolutely fucking adorable, when he was all cuddled up with them in bed, or when they were watching a movie or something and Colby insisted on grabbing his favourite penguin and snuggle it. There was even a time that when they went to a scene party, he brought him (“His name is Georgie,” Colby had explained to Brennen one day after a small meltdown) and trailed around behind his dominant with the stuffie in his arms. All in all, maybe there was a small headspace that was slipped into there somewhere, but neither of them felt the need to address it.

“Thank you, baby,” the tan male said, offering out the hoodie. Once Colby had slipped it over his head, he grabbed the tray and brought it over to the blankets, bending over and putting it down, then moving over the re-stoke the fire and put some more blocks in it. Brennen chuckled with gentle eyes, setting the tray in the middle so that the both could reach it. When Colby came over, they settled back into comfortable silence, broken only by soft chewing of each and the occasional small talk.

“Did you like them?” Colby asked timidly after they finished, punctuating the phrase with a sip of lemonade as he waited for the dominant’s response.

“Of course, I did, baby boy,” Brennen responded, smiling. Colby was not fishing for compliments. Heck, he was not even insecure about himself. He just wanted to be a good boy and know that he was being good. “You always make the best food. That’s why you’re the one that cooks around here at not me; there’s a reason I work in business and not food.”

Colby giggled and scooted over to where Brennen was lying against the pillows, moving to straddle his waist and lean down so he was hovering over the top of him, eyes searching permission to kiss him. The one on bottom nodded slightly, and then soft pink lips were attached to brown, moving with each other gently, carefully, as though one was afraid to break the other.

They stayed this way for a while, only pulling away for breath, then diving right back into it, the whole time Brennen’s hands moving all over Colby’s body, his sides, his stomach, his thighs, his hips. Anywhere that he could reach he would caress, pulling small sighs of pleasure from the boy. He tugged on Colby’s bottom lip gently and the submissive let out a keening moan, opening his mouth to allow his top access. Brennen chuckled softly at how much the smaller was melting under his touch and his open-mouthed kisses. He loved pulling out the moans and whines and whimpers of need from him.

It was not long before soft and carefully placed pecks turned into open-mouthed kisses, Brennen moving his skilled fingers down the stomach of the boy underneath him, basking in the noises he let out and fuck if Brennen could only listen and feel to one thing for the rest of his life it would be Colby’s submissive moans and the feeling of power that coursed through his veins at the sound. He was the reason for these moans and whimpers and keens and whines, and that just made everything so much hotter.

He followed the trail that his fingers were making, feeling the shaking of his boy, letting them guide the way to the tent that had formed in the pants of the other. The brown-haired male ghosted a finger over the top of it, and shit, the noise, because if Colby didn’t stop hitting him with them, he was going to cum right then and there.

“Please, Sir,” he pleaded, staring up with watery eyes into the dominant’s who was looking back at him with power, making his so small. “Please, I need it. Need you. Feels so good. Please, please.” Brennen shooshed him again by pressing a short kiss to his forehead and flipping him over onto his stomach suddenly. They moved to get more comfortable and Colby sighed happily, pressing his face into one of the pillows to drown out the noises that were bubbling up from his lungs, threatening to come out as the elder continued.

Whether he had purposefully dragged his nails into Colby’s pale and creamy skin while yanking them down, he would never know, but he did know that it felt fucking amazing, and he wanted to feel more of it, so he let out a small whine, indicating that he wanted to feel Brennen’s nails on his again; wanted to feel the pain and drag. Colby heard Brennen chuckle.

“Fuck, baby. You’re so desperate for it, aren’t you?” And he had not asked a question, so Colby did not reply, and _ohmyfuck_ Brennen was so proud of him. They had come a long way together since they’d first started.

Sliding his fingers into the bottom boy's briefs, he slid them down Colby's legs gently, lightly smacking at his pale ass and chuckling at the small yelp that he got out.

"Shh, baby boy. I've got you. Let go, let go. I'm here; I won't let you fall." Brennen muttered softly into the emo's ear, ignoring the shiver of pleasure that went through the boy's body when he inserted a finger into his asshole, Colby letting out small sighs of pleasure at the pain.

That night, after Brennen slid into Colby, they made love for the first time, with small, gentle caresses and careful thrusts. They laid together in the afterglow, basking in the heat of one another, and when Brennen leaned down, still panting and shaking from the aftershocks, and kissed the younger square on the lips with tenderness and love, Colby knew this was the man he wanted the spend the rest of his life with.

The two of them were unstoppable together; Brennen relied on Colby as much as Colby did to him, and that's what kept them together, through storms, oceans and space.

**Author's Note:**

> This was unexpectedly one of the longest one-shots that I have ever written. Ideas just kept coming and coming.
> 
> Even though this wasn't super kinky sex, I feel as though Brennen and Colby did a good job at keeping the flow and showing it the dom/sub undertones. I didn't feel as though the smut was an important part of this shot, which is why it is cut short. I felt as though it was there to help contribute to showing the love between the two of them.
> 
> I don't think I will continue on in this universe, but if inspiration sparks I may have to. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading. Stay safe! :))


End file.
